


记一个五月的下午

by asqueeze



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 68AU is 真他妈的 good, M/M, Mai 1968 | May 1968, 分级M我有些良心不安毕竟没有实质性cpy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asqueeze/pseuds/asqueeze
Summary: 这是收录进公白飞的《如何科学地与古费拉克获得最佳性体验》的一件小事。





	记一个五月的下午

**Author's Note:**

> 我居然写人民群众喜闻乐见的68AU了(。  
> 真的很欧欧吸，特别是ER部分。但还是有请大家欣赏ABC三巨头为我们带来的精彩相声！

 “我讨厌你总是往头发上糊这些玩意儿，只有我父亲才会用这种东西。”古费拉克解开他衬衫的扣子，“而且它们让你的头发摸起来硬邦邦的。”

公白飞合上书，事实上他一个词也没看进去。“你说得对，”他看了眼上半身赤裸的古费拉克，拿起柜子上搁着的白面包啃了起来，“但我也不会喜欢你这条用松紧带穿着的麻裤子，它会让别人误以为你买不起皮带。尽管你肯定会说这是当下最时髦的款式，你知道我不懂这个。”

“你应该为少解开一条皮带带来的方便感到高兴，松紧带是最性感的东西。”古费拉克跨坐在公白飞身上，“面包是我上周买的，已经过期了。”

公白飞耸耸肩，自从切断了和父辈的联系后他们就很少有过大笔的开销，好在有艾潘妮，他们总能用最少的花销来维持日子。至于食物的问题，他们那段连最艰难的，每天都得喝馊掉的罐头汤的日子都度过了，谁还会在意这些呢？公白飞吻了吻古费拉克的眼睛，这让他闻到他蓬松的头发里散发出来的怪异的香气，像是香精放多了的劣质糖果，那种只有最抠门的家伙会在万圣节买上一堆的糖果的香气。他猜古费拉克是在他们学校东边街口的商店打折时买的这个可怕的香波。

“我找了一份工作，而且它和我们的课程完全没有冲突。”

“我明白你是想安慰我。但是，拜托，现在到处都在闹罢工。”古费拉克不满地咬住公白飞的嘴唇，却被推开了。

“如果我说我找到的工作是所有大学生都梦寐以求的，做一个家庭教师呢？会请家庭教师的优渥的资本家可不会罢工，而你，古费，你不能再这么任性了。”

“真不好意思，”古费拉克挠了挠头，“我上午买了两颗鸡蛋，你想吃点煎蛋吗？我想你应该很饿了。”

“不用了。”公白飞搂住古费拉克的腰，“我想我们现在得速战速决，过会儿要去街上为明天的集会张贴字报。”

古费拉克咯咯笑了起来。“但是你不用，我把它交给安灼拉去做了，他能做好的——”

他们眼神交汇的同时楼下的街上传来玻璃破碎的声音，伴随着争吵，然后是尖叫和人群的骚动，古费拉克甚至没来得及把话说完。好在他们早就习惯了这些，就像他们早就习惯了逃课，习惯了在逃课的下午窝在他们租住的公寓里做爱。

公白飞已经完全硬了，他不耐烦地脱下古费拉克的裤子，而古费拉克也同时脱下他的，当然，他得多解一条皮带。“你平时从来不会这样。别忘了，我当初是被法学课上你那段有条不紊的发言所吸引的，而不是现在这副心急的模样。”虽然是这么说，古费拉克还是俯下身亲吻了公白飞，纵容了他的行为。

“但你总是比我还要心急。”公白飞索性停了下来，专注于回应古费拉克热情的亲吻，“润滑软膏在柜子里，既然你这么说，我想你应该试着扩张自己。”

古费拉克发出一声不满的嘟哝，打开软膏挤了点涂在手指上。“又得买新的软膏了，这支撑不了多久。”

窗外的暴乱依旧持续着，但此时公白飞连自己吞咽口水的声音都听得格外清晰。古费拉克盯着他——他们停止了所有语言和肢体上的互动，只有古费拉克的手指在他自己的身体里抽插，给接下来的工作提供方便。公白飞闭上眼睛，却依旧能感觉到那束灼热的目光连接着自己。“他妈的。”他在心底里哀嚎，他不敢想象这一幕在别人眼里有多火辣，他只知道自己反正是忍不了多久。

 

“古费拉克！公白飞！”打破气氛的是被强行打开的门和门撞在墙上发出的闷响。“安灼拉？”古费拉克用愤怒的眼神瞪着破门而入的安灼拉，显然后者并没有功夫去理会他，“你不是去张贴字报了吗？”

“我本来是要去的——”安灼拉气喘吁吁地摊在餐桌旁的椅子上，后面跟着格朗泰尔也一瘸一拐走了进来。

“等等……你到底带了多少人进来？”古费拉克不可思议地看着后面走进来的格朗泰尔，“这里他妈的至少不是公共场所！”

“就他一个。事实上，你听我说完，我路过这里的时候他和街上的人扭打成一团，如果没有我他今天早就被那些人按在地上猛揍一顿了。”

“我们在这里可不是为了听你讲你的英雄救美史的，安灼拉。”公白飞也有些生气。

“或者说是英雄救丑。”古费拉克纠正，愤怒让他变得刻薄。

“总之……抱歉，你们有纱布或者别的什么之类的东西吗，他的小腿被一片玻璃扎得很深，需要马上包扎一下。”安灼拉回头看向格朗泰尔，而后者直接把自己的脸埋进了手掌里。

“就用这个好了。”古费拉克没好气地把自己刚脱下来的衬衫扔到安灼拉脸上。“你干什么？这是你唯一一件能在正式场合穿的衬衣了。”公白飞责备他，虽然多半是出于关心。

“但它是父亲买给我的，不要也罢。”

安灼拉没空搭理他们，他把衬衫扔了回去，随手脱下自己的给格朗泰尔进行了简单的包扎，这让他们都松了口气。

“我来这里主要是为了这个，”安灼拉从格朗泰尔手里抢下一张红色的画报，“你们认识中文吗？我想知道刚才他们为什么要为了这一张纸大打出手。”

“你还真是无时无刻不在维护你的正义。”古费拉克没有接过画报，只是心不在焉地瞟了几眼，“你不觉得很像满大街都是的切格瓦拉头像吗——尤其是红色的人像，真没创意。”

“如果你们想知道它究竟什么意思为什么不去图书馆？至少那里有中文字典。”

“拜托，”安灼拉叹了口气，“你们多久没去学校正经地上过一堂课了？连图书馆停止开放了都不知道？”

的确，他们是很久没有正经地上过一堂课了，哪怕是安灼拉。最近一次聚在一起还是在一周前，他们在堆满了各式各样字画报、条幅和标语的教室里闹哄哄地挤在一起，听一个满面油光的老头讲萨特。不过他们听了甚至不到一半就溜了，从窗口跳进人群中，吵闹的游行对他们来说当然比无聊的讲座来得有意思多。

“算了，”安灼拉转过身，背对躺在沙发上亲热的两人，“格朗泰尔，如果没有我你今天就不只是受点小伤了。”

“你不用把这句话说第二遍。”格朗泰尔满脸通红地低下头，“对不起。”

安灼拉翻了个白眼，如果他没有作为一个大演说家需要的交流功底，根本不可能和这个人沟通。“你怎么会惹到他们的？你不可能不知道他们是蒙巴纳斯的人。”

“我惹他们了？安灼拉，他们可是看谁不爽就打谁的，你不可能不知道蒙巴纳斯的人都干过些什么。”格朗泰尔没想过在安灼拉眼里自己才是那个惹是生非的人，尽管——的确，平时他总是闯祸，但这次绝不是他的错。

“肯定是它的错。”安灼拉晃了晃他手里的画报，“这是哪儿来的？”

“昨天晚上酒馆门口捡的。我觉得挺好看，想把它贴在乐队排练室的墙上，而我刚才正好赶着去排练。”

“等等，亲爱的！”古费拉克突然从他们身后叫起来，“你们那个爵士乐队还活着？”

“当然了，不过，事实上，呃，我们已经——”

“停！我讨厌爵士乐。R，都六十年代了，有点新意好不好？追求三四十年前的东西是没意思的。”

“古费拉克，”安灼拉打断了他，“自从上次他们在酒吧演出被轰出去了之后他们就改做摇滚乐了。”

“无奈之举。我也不知道为什么我总是这么倒霉。”格朗泰尔拖着腮帮子垂头丧气。

“嘿，不是所有人都喜欢摇滚乐的。”安灼拉拍拍格朗泰尔的肩膀，“比如我——毕竟说到摇滚大家都会想到披头士，而一个爱国主义者可不会喜欢英国佬的音乐。”

“你这是在……安慰我？”格朗泰尔抬起头看着安灼拉，却在将要对上眼神的那一刻又垂下了头。

“不然你以为呢？披头士那么可爱谁不喜欢他们？”古费拉克插嘴。

“做你们该做的。”安灼拉拿起桌上的避孕套扔到沙发上，“还有你，公白飞，你什么时候变得这么抠门又不严谨了，连个避孕套都不用？我以为你和他交往之后还会是那个能研究出一大本《如何科学地与古费拉克获得最佳性体验》的公白飞。”

“我可什么都没说。”公白飞举手投降。

“这里有酒吗？”格朗泰尔不合时宜地嘟哝了两声。

“你不是答应我戒酒了？”安灼拉有些生气，但他很快反应过来格朗泰尔在想些什么，“没关系的，没关系。”安灼拉轻轻抱住格朗泰尔，而后者的动作反而有些僵硬。“谢谢。”格朗泰尔低声说，像是说给自己听。

安灼拉抚过他的脊背，把下巴搁在他肩上凑近他的耳朵。“你不必为了别人的意见而改变自己，你可以做任何你想做的，就是这么简单。”

格朗泰尔像是感觉到了什么，立刻推开安灼拉直起身走向门边，几乎是一副溃兵临阵脱逃的样子。“但是我要走了，乐队还在等我。”

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉没有追上去，只是对着格朗泰尔的背影叫他的名字，但后者还是为他停下了脚步，“你勃起了。”

 “所以我不想在这里看你的朋友们做爱了，这只会让我们变得更糟。”格朗泰尔没有否认安灼拉，声音却低得几乎听不见。

“不不不，不是这个原因。”安灼拉走到格朗泰尔面前，迫使他和自己面对面，“你不是因为他们才这样的。”

格朗泰尔握紧了拳头退到墙边。没错，安灼拉的直觉很对，无论这说出来羞耻与否，总之，格朗泰尔对他起了反应。他喜欢他很久了，或者说是爱慕。有的时候——甚至他会对他产生一种错觉，比如什么，安灼拉是某个神祇这样的想法。但是他错了，他越来越频繁地发现安灼拉对他和别人的不一样的，也许这就体现在安灼拉知道他的每一件事、还总是特别照顾他？虽然他有时会对此感到不知所措，但是……至少，没有哪次像现在这么难堪。

“格朗泰尔，我对你也有同样的感觉——目前是心理上的，我不知道接下来会不会发展到生理上的，但是，请相信我。”

格朗泰尔哭了，眼泪从他脸上划过，好像让他变得更丑了。他想要抱紧安灼拉，但是他仍然不敢，直到安灼拉牵起他的手握在胸口，他才抬头看他，然后他们拥吻在一起。

安灼拉和格朗泰尔，他们还有很多时间去讨论这一切都是怎么发生的，在此之前——

“我觉得你们需要卧室里那张床，就当——我们好事做到底。”

“谢谢。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 念叨一下……y老师想让我写后续，写后续也不是不可能，毕竟正文因为一时爽只写了不到4k字。只是如果有后续肯定有脆皮鸭，但是我，我也许憋不出那么多字（甚至有可能更加ooc  
> 总之感谢阅读XD


End file.
